I Never Stopped Loving You
by TaraKimero509
Summary: Abby had just gotten home to Pallet Town after winning the championship at Indigo Plateau. When she got home her mom had told her she a job far away from Kanto. Abby didn't know what to think. She didn't want to leave, Kanto was her home. She didn't want to leave all of her friends behind, especially not him.


Okay this is a songfic based on Oldrivalshipping to Nickelback song Far away. I know that this song is really overused but I think I did a pretty good job showing it how I see it. (Abby is the name I use for Leaf)

* * *

(Start Music)

Abby and Gary were meeting up with each other at the top of the hill behind their houses. Gary was already there waiting for her to show. He had felt bad about how he treated her. He never once acknowledged her skills as a Pokémon trainer. Even when she beat him at the Pokémon league he couldn't even utter a "congratulations" he just left completely stunned and shocked.

(Abby looks after him as he leaves the stadium with a sad look on her face)

This time, this place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, too late  
Who was I to make you wait

"I'm moving Gary" she said quietly. "What do you you're moving, where?" he asked. "To Sinnoh. My mom got a job there." She replied. "When?" he asked afraid to hear the answer. "Two weeks." She said. He felt like falling, he didn't want Abby to go. He had just started to admit to himself how much he really cared about her. He wanted to tell how he really felt, but just couldn't.

Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

Abby and Gary had begun to spend a lot of time together, more then they had before without wanting to kill each other. They spent most of that time just talking or just messing around. It was the most fun either one of them had ever had. They didn't want it to end.

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long

Two weeks had sadly gone by very quickly and it was time for Abby and her mom to leave for Sinnoh. Abby had already said goodbye to everyone, except for Gary. "Those 2 weeks went by pretty quick, didn't they?" he said. "Yeah they did." She replied. "Abby its time to go!" shouted her mom from the car. Before he could say anything Abby said quietly "Goodbye Gary." Then she leaned over and kissed his cheek and walked away with tears in her eyes. "Goodbye Abby" he whispered as he reached up to touch his cheek.

I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

(4 years later)

(Abby is sitting on the side of a cliff hugging her knees with a distracted look on her face.)

Gary had gone to Sinnoh to do some research. He was walking through a forest when he saw a clearing overlooking a small town and saw a girl sitting near the edge with a Flareon. There was something familiar about her so he walked closer to her and the closer he got the more his heart started to race until he finally realized who she was. "Abby?" he said. She lifted her head from her knees somewhat startled. When she turned her head to look at who called her name his heart raced even more. When she finally saw his face her eyes widened. "Gary, is…is that you?" she said. "The one and only." A smile immediately broke out across her face and she stood and ran over to him and gave him a hug which he gladly returned. They wanted to stay there forever.

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand

They walked to Abby's house together while telling each other what's been happening since they last saw each other. They weren't there for long when they heard loud Pokémon cries coming from near where the fence met the edge of the forest. When Abby looked she got a shocked and worried look on her face. "It's a Drapion!" she shouted as took off running and they saw that some of her Pokémon where trying to fight off the Drapion. "Flareon, use Flamethrower!" she shouted as she ran toward her Pokémon. But the Drapion blocked and countered with a powerful Poison Jab that knocked Flareon flat on the ground. "Use Thunder Punch, Electivire!" Gary shouted as he released his Pokémon. The attack landed a direct hit and the Drapion went back into the forest. "Flareon!" Abby said as she knelt down next to her Pokémon, and it had been badly poisoned. So Abby called her Dragonite and she and Gary flew off to the nearest Pokémon Center at the Valor Lake Front.

I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

When they arrived Abby frantically got off of her Dragonite and ran inside the center, with Gary not far behind. Abby had explained what had happed to Nurse Joy. When she finished Nurse Joy took Flareon's poke ball from Abby and began giving orders to the Chansey. "Gary you can go back on Dragonite if you want, I've got to stay here with Flareon." She said. "Forget it, I'm not leaving you here all alone." He said back. "Thanks Gary." She said to him as she gave him a hug. "I wouldn't be much of a friend if I didn't stay." He wanted to tell her so badly, he never wanted to let her go again, but he couldn't tell her, not now.

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long

"Come on we should go sit down." He said as he took her hand and guided her over to the couches and let take a seat. They weren't even there for a moment when Nurse Joy came over to them. "The chances that we can save your Flareon are good but there is a chance for complications and I just want you to be prepared for the worst." She told them. "Thanks Nurse Joy." Gary said as looked sadly down at Abby who was just staring at the floor. "I gotta go get some air." She suddenly said as she got up and ran out the doors. Gary could tell that she was fighting back tears. It painfully reminded him of the day she moved from Kanto and it was killing him inside as he watched her run out.

I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

Gary soon went after her and found her leaning against the rail overlooking the lake. As he got closer and closer to her, he could see just how distraught she really was. When he got over to her, even though it was night time he could the tears coming down her face. She heard him coming but she couldn't bring herself to look at him, she hated crying in front of people even Gary. "Abby, are you okay?" he asked, his voice full of concern. She wanted to answer him, but it was as if she had lost her voice. Since she didn't answer him, he pulled her into a hug and she returned it and pressed her head against his chest which led him to rest his head on hers. "Come on Abby, you can tell me." He told her. "I'm scared Gary." "I know you are."

So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know

They stayed like for what seemed like hours when Abby finally spoke up. "I missed you Gary." "I missed you too." He replied as he felt their grips around each other tighten. There were a few more moments of silence between them when Abby spoke up again. "Gary, there's something … I need to tell you." "What is it?" he asked. A few more seconds passed before Abby spoke. "I love you Gary." Gary felt his heart stop before a smile grew on his face before he responded. "I love you too Abby." "Do you mean that?" He placed his hand on the side of her face making sure she saw the truth in his eyes. "Yeah, I do." He saw her eyes immediately light up before she placed her hands on the back of his neck and they slowly moved their heads closer and closer until their lips met.

I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along

They felt their hearts heat up as they had their lips locked together. They wanted to stay like that forever. When they finally pulled apart they pressed their foreheads together and Gary was the first to speak up. "I've been waiting a long time for that." "So have I."

And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore

Gary tightened his arms around Abby and put his head into her neck. Abby wrapped her arms around his back and gripped his shirt in her hands, she never wanted to say goodbye to him again. Gary swore to himself that he would always stay by her side and that he would never let her go again.

Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore

Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go

* * *

Thanks for reading. Hope you liked it. Bye =)


End file.
